fictional reality
by ShinigamiSwag
Summary: the odd jobs find themselves in yet another difficult situation as they have a dreadful encounter with a woman known as the damsel of the dead. can they save her? or will they fall prey to her blade? possible character death. rated mature for foul language and action scenes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or any of it's characters! **

**God what is up with me making up new stories in the middle of writing another? Well I really like Gintama but ive never written one for it before! So hopefully youll like this new one, called Fictional Reality!**

A woman sits next to a window, looking at the calm waters as the moonlight shines on it. She stares at the dragonflies that appear in flashes, momentarily giving a yellow light before disappearing back into the darkness. The boat rocks softly as it travels along.

She feels something tap against her foot. The head of an old pervert, now deattached, rolls around the room.

"Hm, the nail didn't fully penetrate the wall apparently" she lazily states to no one in particular. Slowly she turns her head to the other side of the wall, where blood was splattered everywhere, with spare crimson limbs brutally nailed to the wall. Red liquid still leaks out of the cut off ends of flesh. The skin is cold, turning purple.

"I have to refine my human decoration skills I guess" the woman says to herself.

Pulling out her pipe, she lights it and opens the window. Inhaling slowly, she releases a puff of smoke, small ringlets appearing in the tickling breeze.

Taking off her courtesan disguise, she opens a black duffel bag in the nearby corner. She pulls out a Lolita goth style black dres with red knee high socks, finishing the outfit off with red elbow length gloves and a black hat.

Slipping into her new clothes, she kicks the head out the window, smashing the skull in the process.

Stretching her hand out the window, 2 light blue balls that resemble flames appear on both sides of her wrist. They move to the surface of the water and begin to move, forming a circle. Faster and faster they spin, making a whirlpool in the water underneath.

Sudden yells and heavy footsteps sound throughout the boat.

"the captain is dead!"

"check on the commander!"

"make-sure Suzuma-sama is safe!"

"Hm, it seems the incompetent guards finally realized their precious official is dead" the woman states.

In one jump, she leaps from the boat into the middle of the rapid flames as they get closer, surrounding her ankles. Quickly after, her body begins to rise along with the flames as the water begins to splash from the force of the spin.

Suddenly, a sharp piercing pain flows through her left shoulder and leg. Poisoned needles were lodged in, making her limbs go numb, looking back, she sees the familiar red hair and stone face of her dear brother, a filthy bakufu dog.

"Tsk, I should've killed him when he left the womb" she snaps as she flies away, knowing that if they fought, she'd lose her life.

_Third Person POV_

In the second floor of a snack bar lives a trio of odd workers, who take any job as long as they get paid. One of them, a gray-curly haired man, lays on the sofa napping on the sofa with a book on his face. All was peaceful and quiet on this Saturday morning…

A booming sound rings on the second floor as the door flies in, hitting the man along the way. A large white dog, fluffy all arounf with blue eyes charges in, as energetic as ever. Riding the oversized canine was a girl with orange hair pulled up in 2 buns and bangs hanging out, also sporting blue eyes and wears a red Chinese style dress.

"Gin-chan!" the girl yells as she jumps off the dog and lands right on the mans stomach.

"Oof! What the hell do you think you're doing so early in the damn morning?!" the man named Gin-chan snaps as he pushes the girl on the floor.

"Health me, health me!" she screams in bad English as Gin sits on top of her, struggling to keep her down.

"You interrupted my Jump reading! Now I'll never know if Goku finished his ultimate technique or not! What kind of selfish bastard are you, carrot-head nose picker! And it's not health its help!"

"Get your lazy-ass off of me then, you useless silver-haired freak! I bet the reason you can't get a girlfriend is because of your cowlick curls! You ugly wanna-be cow!"

"Stop talking about my curls! I may not be popular in 2-D, but in 3-D, everyone wants me!"

"I'll slap the silver perm off of you! Someone! Heal me heal me!"

Another shrilling scream interrupts their argument.

"Both of you shut the hell up, it's too early for your shit, idiots!" an old lady demands as she storms into their living room and grabs the man's ankle, flinging him out the door.

"Auah- oompf!" Gin smashes face first into a boy with glasses on a scooter, knocking them both over as the scooter rams into the front door of the first floor.

"what did i- Shinpachi!" Gin exclaims in worry as he crawls over to the glasses he cracked with his thick skull on impact!

"Shinpachi, come back to us! You're too young to die! Who's gonna clean when you're gone?!" he cries, holding the glasses.

"oy! My character isn't just the glasses you dumbass! My name is Shinpachi not megane!" the boy who is apparently shinpachi attempts to clarify with no success. The carrot girl dashes past shinpachi, knocking him over.

"Gin-chan you killed Shinpachi! Who's gonna cook rice for me now?!" she sniffles.

"you guys are crying for your own damn selfish purposes! Am I reallt that insignificant!" Shinpachi growls at the two.

"you better hope those tears turn into dollar bills, cause you gotta pay your rent today you last bastard!" the old lady shrieks from inside.

These 3 people make up the odd jobs, doing anything for money. This is just the beginning of a normal day of the knuckleheads.

_Lolita girl(apparently) POV_

The temperature is getting hot and this damn dress is practically cutting off my circulation. I have to find some new clothes and fast.

I keep getting gawked at by passing men, as if I was attractive.

Id attract me dick in their mouths.

…. Is what I shouldn't say… or think, sinc im a lady and all.

Suddenly, my ears prick up at the faint sound of footsteps.

One..two…four… five men running in this direction. It seems that the mutts have picked up on my smell.

I take 3 more steps before I twirl on my foot to face the stalkers- er police.

The surrounding civilians begin to scramble into their homes, sensing the upcoming battle.

I place my right foot out, bending my knees and bringing up 2 fists in front of my chest. As the five men begin to appear in my view, I see the last two split left and right. Pfft, trying to attack me from multiple sides?

Basic…

I close my eyes, letting the staralis travel to my palms. I quickly feel the all too familiar heat as my fists are engulfed, m fingers tingling as flames over them.

Dragging my left foot all the way back, I give a big impulse before racing towards the 3 officers. I feel their heartbeat speed up slightly as they see how light I am on my feet. The middle man, a guy with a unibrow and freakishly long blue hair starts shouting as he reaches for the sword on his waist.

"surrender peacefully and no harm will be-" my right hand cuts him off as I land a punch on his cheekbone, feeling some bones crack under my force.

"ughf" the man roughly grunts as he flies back into a fruit cart, smashing strawberries and pineapples everywhere.

The 2 guys from left and right jump out, swords above their heads. How pathetic…

I grab their wrists and begin to spin, the wind drowning out their howls of pain as my flames burn up their arms.

I fling them at great speed at the remaining 2 men, creating a large flame of corpses.

I'd better leave before the smell of burning flesh reaches my nose.

**I hope I didn't bore you to death with this beginning! You'll see how the odd jobs run into this damsel of murder! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
